A Visit to Twilight Park
by MadAsAHatter37
Summary: Demyx, Sora, Roxas and Axel go to an amusement park as part of a class trip; Roxas can’t wait to get there but harbors a dark secret: he’s afraid of heights. AU


**Title:** A Visit to Twilight Park

**Pairing(s):** Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Sora

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Theme:** Amusement Park, Scared of Heights

**Plot:** Demyx, Sora, Roxas and Axel go to an amusement park as part of a class trip; Roxas can't wait to get there but harbors a dark secret: he's afraid of heights. AU

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the Organization would be one giant gay orgy. Seeing as how it isn't, I obviously don't (and I'm sure many of you are glad of that XD).

**A/N:** This was written at the request of my friend as a grad present XP Sorry it's so late! I hope you enjoy it and one more thing: WE DID IT!

* * *

"We're finally on our way!" Axel yelled, screaming a 'Woohoo' out the window to passing pedestrians, "This is gonna be awesome! First, we should ride the carousel to start off slow, y'know? And then we can move onto faster rides like…"

Roxas exchanged glances with Sora in the backseat as Demyx chuckled at his friend's antics in the driver's seat. "He hasn't stopped talking about this day since we found out the date five months ago," Roxas muttered to his brother, resting his head in his hand on the door handle. Sora giggled in response. "And then we can- hey, are you guys listening back there?!" Axel paused in his list to look back at the younger boys. "Yes Axel," came two replies; one was monotone, one was hyper.

Giving an apologetic grin to the blonde, Sora leaned forward to pay attention to Demyx's alterations to Axel's list. Roxas, however, had heard the plan many times in the past couple months and let himself zone out amongst the speeding cars and trees outside his window.

Sure, Roxas was excited to go to the park. He was as happy as Axel when they found out that they were going there today. However, there were some issues that he had with all amusement parks. You see, Roxas had a secret that he didn't tell anyone. Sora wouldn't even know what it was if he hadn't stumbled upon it accidentally. Roxas had sworn the boy to secrecy and they had left it at that. But now, the secret was going to be revealed in the worst way.

"We're here!" Demyx announced to the car as he pulled into the closest parking space he could find. Four doors opened to reveal four excited teens that all but ran to the entrance. After handing over their park passes and having a slight issue with security ("That's the last time you are bringing that to any place with security check-ins," Roxas scolded as Axel put his metal lighter back into his pocket), they quickly made their way into the park.

"C'mon Roxas, let's go on that one first!" Axel yelled, pointing to the tallest coaster in the park. Roxas visibly paled before laughing shakily, "Didn't you say that we would start with the carousel? C'mon, it's right over there." Axel groaned when Roxas pointed to the carousel but followed him over without another word.

Demyx, however, had seen what Axel hadn't and immediately pulled Sora in the opposite direction. "We're going to ride that one first instead," he called to the two, clutching Sora's hand and pointing to the Mad Hare behind them, "We'll meet you guys after!" The two nodded and waved farewell before continuing over to the oldest ride in the park.

"Now," Demyx grinned, pulling Sora after him to the smallest roller coaster, "How about you tell me what just happened?" Sora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And you didn't want to ride the carousel," Roxas smirked, poking Axel in the side, "If I recall correctly, you were laughing louder than the little kids behind us." "I never said that I didn't want to ride it," Axel sniffed, ruffling Roxas' hair, "I would just rather ride the big one instead." "We'll ride it. It just seems stupid to ride the biggest one in the park when you can easily work up the thrill by riding all the other rides first."

Axel didn't seem to detect the lie in Roxas' voice so he seemed happy when they met up with Demyx and Sora. "How was the ride?" Roxas asked his brother, trying his best to ignore the worried glances Demyx kept throwing him. "Awesome! But, um, there's something you should know…" Sora trailed off, looking at their boyfriends animatedly chatting.

Roxas nodded before announcing, "Sora and I are going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" "Yeah, get some of that lemonade that I love," Axel tipped him a wink which made Roxas smile. "A Pepsi is fine for me," Demyx replied, affectionately rumpling Sora's hair. "All right, we'll see you guys in a sec!" Sora called over his shoulder as he ran off with Roxas toward the closest food stand.

"Demyx knows," Sora breathed into his brother's ear the second they were in line. Roxas looked at him questioningly before realization dawned in his eyes. "Will he tell…?" "No, but he thinks you should tell Axel. You know him, he won't notice that you're scared until you pass out in the middle of the ride," Sora whispered through his teeth as he paid for the drinks, "Thank you!"

Roxas nodded slowly as he picked up the drinks and started slowly trekking back to the boys. He stopped, however, and stared in horror as he saw Axel standing in line for the coaster that Demyx and Sora just went on, waving frantically at him. Sora chewed on his lip, looking back and forth between his brother and his brother's boyfriend, ideas flying through his head. As Demyx sauntered over to the two, a light bulb seemed to appear over Sora's head. Shoving the two drinks that he was carrying into his boyfriend's arms, Sora ran over to Axel.

"Hey, can I ride this one with you? I love this one!" He gushed, begging Axel with clasped hands. Axel merely laughed, mouthing 'sorry' to Roxas. Roxas offered a shaky smile but when Axel turned away, Roxas fell against Demyx, panting as if he just ran the mile. "Hey, um, let's go sit down before you pass out, okay? Okay," Demyx quickly led the boy over to a bench where they could watch their boyfriends go by.

"Sip on this," Demyx commanded, forcing his Pepsi into Roxas' hands. Roxas hesitantly took a sip and laid his head on Demyx's shoulder. "So…you're afraid of roller coasters, huh?" Demyx murmured, wrapping an arm around Roxas. Roxas groaned miserably and hid his face in Demyx's shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…and there is a double-dip where the car actually jumps the track!" Sora explained excitedly, almost bouncing up and down in his happiness. "That is awesome!" Axel laughed, turning to wave to Roxas again. However, Roxas wasn't where he had left him. "Hey, where's your brother?" Axel asked Sora lowly, scanning the immediate area. "Huh? Oh, him and Demyx are sitting on that bench over there," Sora pointed to the two sitting in front of the paddle boat pond.

Axel's eyes narrowed at the sight of them curled together and his grip on the railing in front of him tightened. "Sora, do you see what I see?" he growled. Sora squinted over at the two, wondering what could have the red head so annoyed. "What, Roxas and Demyx sitting on a bench?" Sora questioned, staring at the man next to him with a confused expression. "They don't look weird to you?" Axel was beginning to question himself. "Nope, why?" Sora was really confused now.

"Nothing…hey, we're next!" Axel immediately perked up and hurriedly jumped into the front seat, pulling Sora in next to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the two had finished the roller coaster and returned to the two, Demyx had Roxas back to his original calm state. Roxas cheerily took Axel's hand when he offered it and even led the way to the next ride: the swings. "Do we really have to ride this?" Axel complained as they waited in line. "Of course!" Sora exclaimed. "It's a tradition!" Roxas finished for his twin. Axel sighed and punched a snickering Demyx in the arm. "You should know better," Demyx whined, rubbing his arm.

"Can we get food after this?" Sora asked after he buckled himself into a red swing, "I'm getting hungry." "Sure, there's a place over there that has awesome fries. That okay with you?" Roxas spun in his swing to ask Axel. Axel grinned and kicked Demyx's swing, "Yep, I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Demyx squealed and kicked Axel right back. This started a kicking battle between the four of them that lasted the whole ride.

As they left the ride, the ride attendant glared at every single one of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After lunch, they hit some of the easier rides such as the Mad Tea Party and the Flutterbys. Roxas even had them pause at some of the signs explaining the history of the park which caused Axel to begin whining. Roxas ignored him and began marching over to the Caterpillar…until Axel threw him over his shoulder and took off in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to Roxas, who was hanging upside down and could only see the ground and Axel's butt, his boyfriend had set off towards the coaster that he had pointed out earlier. He couldn't understand why Demyx and Sora were protesting about going on the ride they were heading towards so fiercely until Axel dropped him in the line.

Roxas looked around trying to regain his bearings and also trying to understand why Demyx and Sora looked so scared. "What's the matter, guys?" Roxas laughed, still looking around the unfamiliar place, "If you don't want to ride the ride, you can go ride another one and we'll meet up after." "No, we like this ride," Sora said nervously, "We just think that we should wait until later to ride it. It would make the thrill ten times better."

"Thrill of what?" Roxas had yet to figure out what ride they were in line for. All he knew was that the line was _incredibly_ long. Did that sign say it was a thirty minute wait?! "What are we in line for?" he asked Axel. "The Terminator," Axel cackled, pulling himself up onto the metal railing. Roxas felt faint. "You know, I agree with them," Roxas muttered, leaning against the same railing as Axel for a different reason, "Why don't we wait until later?"

"I've been dying to ride this thing all day," Axel moaned, his head tipping back, "We've been here four and a half hours already and I've been a good boy waiting like I did! I think I deserve a reward." Roxas cleared his throat before trying to breathe normally, "If that's what you want, I can give you a better reward." Axel grinned before leaning down and pecking Roxas on the lips, "Thanks babe, but I'm talking about a different kind of reward; the kind where I ride my favorite ride here!"

Roxas sighed before slumping against his boyfriend, "You're right, you do deserve this." 'I just hope I can do this without going into cardiac arrest.' Sadly for Roxas, the line didn't seem to take the thirty minutes that the sign promised and in no time at all, he was standing and waiting for the next car to come through so he and Axel could board and he had yet to gain control of his panic that grew with every passing minute. Sora and Demyx attempted to help without Axel noticing but they had yet to make a successful attempt.

Roxas nearly cried when the car sped back into the terminal and the previous passengers left the train to leave the ride. 'Lucky bastards,' he growled in his head, 'They get to leave.' Just as that thought flew through his head, however, Axel was pushing him into their seat and was buckling his seat belt for him. "You're going to need it," Axel laughed, "This train is the fastest in the park!" Roxas swallowed heavily and his heart nearly stopped when he heard the warning bell signaling that the ride was about to begin.

His breathing sped up and he kept turning his head every which way as though trying to find an escape route. Axel frowned, "Roxas?" "Get me out," Roxas mumbled, hands scrabbling at the seat belt. "What's that?" "Get me out…get me out, get me out, GET ME OUT!" Roxas screamed, twisting this way and that to try to escape. Axel's eyes widened to nearly impossible proportions, "Oh, shit! Hold the ride, please!" He hurriedly unbuckled Roxas and tugged him out of the car. "You can go next," he called to the two waiting in line behind them.

Demyx and Sora threw Roxas worried glances before the train lurched up the initial hill and took them away from the two. Axel waved at them before turning back to his hyperventilating boyfriend. "Roxas?" Axel whispered, pushing Roxas' hair away from his face, "Honey? Can you breathe?" Roxas shook his head, gripping Axel's wrist as though it were a lifeline. Axel looked around for something that could help before exhaling loudly and sealing his and Roxas' lips together. He began inhaling and exhaling steadily into Roxas' mouth to help the boy regain his regular breathing pattern.

Roxas calmed down after a minute and Axel led him further away from the ride to sit on a bench. "Are you okay?" Axel murmured, tilting Roxas's face up to look him in the eye. "Yeah," Roxas mumbled, "I'm sorry…" "Sorry?" Axel furrowed his brow in concern, "What do you have to be sorry for?" "I know how badly you wanted to go on that coaster and I couldn't do it," Roxas sighed and looked away from the fire wielder.

"Roxas look at me," Axel commanded, cupping the blonde's face in his hands, "I'm fine without going on that ride. Let me finish," Axel placed a finger on Roxas' lips when he tried to protest, "I can ride it any old time. And I wouldn't have dragged you on if I knew that you were so afraid. Why didn't you tell me?" "I…was afraid that people would make fun of me." Axel hugged the younger teen, unable to take the miserable look on his face. "Baby, I would never make fun of you" Axel said softly, "And anyone who would make fun of you would find out the hard way how bad third degree burns hurt."

Roxas hid his face in Axel's chest but chuckled nonetheless. "Baby, I love you," Axel reminded the blonde, "Remember that, okay?" Roxas pulled away to nod and smile up at his boyfriend. "I love you too." With a smirk, Axel pulled him in for a kiss. "Hey, we love you too, you know!" Roxas pulled away laughing as his brother jumped on him. "You guys have _great_ timing," Axel growled, folding his arms over his chest. "It's not our fault the ride ended," Demyx chided, sitting next to Axel, "No need to pout."

"I am not pouting!" Axel yelled, jumping to his feet, "C'mon, let's find a new ride." Roxas laughed and ran to catch up with his boyfriend as he stomped away. Sora and Demyx took their time walking hand-in-hand behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*BOOM*

"Look at that!" Sora yelled, pointing at the heart-shaped firework, "And that one!"

Demyx laughed and pulled Sora closer, watching the fireworks closely. He winked at Roxas cuddled into Axel who smiled. After the roller coaster fiasco, the rest of the day was spent riding favorite rides over and over…like the Twilight Twist which had them soaking wet before the ride even started. However, Axel and Sora loved it and demanded that they ride it at least three more times.

At some point, Demyx suggested the paddle boats and they spent a half hour on those which ended with the ride attendant screaming at them to stop reenacting a pirate ship battle. They quickly ran from the hysteric college student into the gift shop. Roxas bought Axel a pimp hat as an apology for freaking out earlier and Demyx picked out a necklace for Sora to wear.

From there they visited the bumper cars. They actually got the attendant into a car to join them in the most epic battle anyone had ever seen in that park. Of course, one of the riders threw a fit when Axel ran over their foot but they easily lost that person in the maze known as the bathroom. After that, they took it easy riding the carousel a few times and putting together dinner from the many different food stands situated around the park. They watched a magic show for a little bit before the voice of Twilight Park announced that the fireworks would begin in several minutes.

All of that led them to lounging in front of the Terminator watching the display that could rival any Fourth of July set.

"These are beautiful!" Demyx exclaimed laughing with Axel as the fireworks came quicker and quicker. Before long, the finale was set off causing Axel to laugh so hard, he fell off the bench, nearly dragging Roxas with him. "Loser," Roxas smirked as Axel flipped him the bird. "Time to go," Demyx announced, pulling a groaning Sora to his feet. "Aw man, I want to stay longer!" Sora whined, dragging his feet. "If we stay any longer, they'll lock us in," Axel grinned evilly, "And we all know that the ones who don't get out in time are never seen again…" "What happens to them?" Sora asked, completely oblivious to Roxas' eye roll and sigh.

"The Terminator rises up from this very spot," Axel indicated where the four of them were standing, "And snatches them! He takes them down, down to his lair several miles underneath this earth!" Sora's expression turned to one of horror before he started dragging Demyx to the exit. Roxas sighed as Axel burst into peals of laughter. "Axel," Roxas reprimanded, "Now he's going to have nightmares." Axel suddenly turned serious as they followed the terrified brunette and his bemused boyfriend, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Roxas smiled softly before slipping his hand into Axel's. "Yes, thanks to you." Axel grinned and kissed his temple before quickening their pace to catch up to Sora who was already almost to the car. "Did…did he hop the fence to get out or what?" Axel asked, flabbergasted. "You've never seen my brother scared, have you?" Roxas sighed, "He gets out as fast as he can possibly can, even if it means crashing through a brick wall." Axel shook his head slowly, "What would have happened if I didn't get you off the ride in time?"

"Oh, there would be a few people looking like a tiger maimed them and I would have proved that a human can indeed land on their feet after falling down that many feet," Roxas listed, staring up at the moon. Axel slapped his palm against his forehead. "Let me know beforehand if you are scared of something, okay?" he muttered. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything about your hair but…" Roxas trailed off at the horrified expression on Axel's face to burst into laughter. "Just kidding," he chuckled before running to hide behind Demyx who was trying his best to convince Sora that Axel was kidding. "Oh, you just wait until we get home!" Axel growled, smiling a feral grin. Roxas gulped and clung to his brother.

­­­­

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, this was a little inspired by a day my friend and I spent at Kennywood and was mostly written at work afterwards when our network was down for a few hours. In case you were wondering, here's an explanation of the rides mentioned:

Mad Hare – Based off of the Jack Rabbit in Kennywood, it is a typical wooden coaster with a double dip near on one of the last hills and everyone swears that the car does indeed jump the track during it.

Mad Tea Party – If you've ever been to Disneyworld in Florida or Disneyland in California, it's the teacup ride.

Flutterbys – This one was based off the Paratroopers (or Umbrellas as everyone calls them) in Kennywood; pretty much everyone is loaded into a butterfly shaped compartment and are spun in a circle at a 45 degree angle.

Caterpillar – Like the Turtle in Kennywood, everyone gets into a section of the caterpillar (there is colored smoke everywhere btw) and it goes over small hills and dips in a circle.

Terminator – Based off of the Phantom's Revenge in Kennywood, it's the fastest coaster in the park at 85 mph with the highest hills as well.

Twilight Twist – Name inspired by the Pittsburg Plunge (yes that is actually how it's spelled); it is a mix between the Raging Rapids in Kennywood and Splash Mountain in Disneyworld.

The rest of the rides I'm sure you can figure out from the names what they're supposed to be. And yes, the park is actually called Twilight Park. Why? One, I was thinking of Luna Park that used to be in Pittsburgh a while ago and two, I was just being lazy. XP Deal with it. Also, points go to whoever can guess what world from Kingdom Hearts I was basing most of the rides' names off of.


End file.
